Even Angels Fall
by xjustsilverx
Summary: Songfic. Van/Hitome. sapp/fluff/cheese. r/r


A/N-Okay, Evanji Noir reviewed my last fic and said she'd like to see a song fic I wrote, I don't if she reads Esca stuff (my other story's GW) and I actually wrote this a while ago, but it is a song fic. Um, I wrote this over a year ago and it was the first fic I ever wrote so it's not that great. Rather sappy, even worse than my other story. I wrote it before I knew much about the show so I might have made some dumb mistakes, if I did gomen. Kinda what might have happened that night on the roof if Allen and Millerna hadn't been there.  
  
Disclaimer-Don't own, don't sue, here's the fic....  
  
Warnings-Uh, nothing really; Sap, fluff, cheese; Sonfic to "Even Angels Fall"  
(Jessica Riddle)  
  
  
  
  
Even Angels Fall  
  
  
You found hope, you found faith.  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love, but lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are.  
  
  
A solitary figure wandered the dim corridors dejectedly, his lonely footsteps echoing eerily. His hair fell across his face, obscuring his view, but he made no effort to brush it away from his eyes. He was a king, but you would not know it to look at him: his clothing was simple, he had no aura of majesty. He could have been any love-struck teenager nursing a broken heart. His name was Van Fanel, but even his own name held little meaning for him at this late hour.  
  
'How could she do that?' he wondered. 'How could Hitome betray me like that? How could she kiss Allen?'  
  
  
She made it easy, made it free.  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows.  
But baby, that is how love goes.  
  
  
'She doesn't even know that I feel this way about her,' Van chided himself. 'Did I even really realize myself, before today?'  
  
He trudged up a winding staircase, feeling his way through the darkness with his feet, until he came to the battlements on the roof of the palace. Outside the cool night air sent chills up his spine as he drew his sword and began his practice.  
  
  
You will fly and you will crawl.  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
  
  
'It never would have worked, anyway,' Van told himself miserably. 'She will have to return to her own world eventually. It's better this way,' he thought fiercely. Still, he could not stop the pain, could not stop the love he felt.  
  
  
It's a secret, that no one tells.  
One day it's heaven one day it's hell.  
And it's no fairy tale, take it from me.  
That's the way it's supposed to be.  
  
  
Hitome Kanzaki tossed fitfully in her bed, becoming even more tangled in the sweat-drenched sheets.  
  
'This is ridiculous,' she thought, slipping out of the bed and pulling her clothes back on. Her mind buzzed with confusion and worry, hundreds of unanswerable questions floating through her head. 'What happened? What about Amano? Do I really love him? Either of them?' She shook her head.  
  
"I just don't know!" she said out loud, but the questions continued. 'How would she get home? When? What else would happen before she did? Why had Allen kissed her?' She blushed, despite the fact that she was completely alone. 'Why had Van looked so. . .hurt. . .when he saw her kissing Allen?'  
  
That was it, she would go see if Van was still awake.  
  
  
You will fly and you will crawl.  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
  
  
Hitome padded silently down the hallway to the room where Van was staying.  
  
"Van?" she whispered, knocking softly on the closed door. When only silence answered she knocked again, slightly louder, and the door slid open. In the dim lighting Hitome could just make out the bed, empty except for Merle curled up on the end, fast asleep.  
  
  
You laugh, you cry, no one knows why,  
But oh, the thrill of it all.  
You're on the ride,  
You might as well, open your eyes.  
  
  
Hitome closed the door quietly and crept down the corridor, towards the stairs to the roof. 'He must be practicing again,' she thought as she ascended the spiraling staircase. She slid into the star-studded night, shivering. Van, silhouetted against the moon, was finishing his sword routine.  
  
  
You will fly and you will crawl.  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
  
  
Van looked up, sweat trickling down his face despite the cold, his breathing heavy, and saw Hitome watching him.  
  
"I-I thought you would be up here," she stuttered. He only nodded slightly in return.  
  
  
Even angels fall.  
  
  
"I love you," Van whispered softly.  
  
"What?" Hitome asked him.  
  
"You must be cold," he said quickly, shivering from more that the chill.  
  
"Yeah," she said, and together they made their way back down the hallway to their rooms.  
  
  
Even angels fall. 


End file.
